Layunya Setangkai Mawar
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Pada saat itulah ia baru menyadari keindahan mawar-mawar itu, mawar-mawarnya. Dan ia tidak membenci keindahan itu... Sebuah persembahan untuk Albafica-sama.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas dan semua karakternya adalah milik Masami Kurumada dan Shiroi Teshirogi. Kalo saya yang punya, Albafica-sama gak bakal mati, tapi diselamatkan oleh sekelompok vampire (termasuk saya) yang tergugah dengan wangi darahnya XD. Maaf karena telat disclaiming, n makasih buat yg udah ngingetin m(-_-)m

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat bunga-bunga mawar menari dengan keindahan yang ironis. Dua buah sosok terlihat berada diantara hamparan kelopak merah yang berhamburan itu. Yang satu adalah sosok hitam pembawa kegelapan dan kematian. Yang satu adalah sosok emas pembawa keindahan dan kesendirian, melodi kemarahan yang terdengar darinya seirama dengan tarian mawar merah di sekelilingnya. Kemarahan karena ditinggalkan, meski wangi mematikan yang mengingatkannya pada kesepian pergi bersama tarian itu.

Bunga-bunga merah digantinya dengan bunga-bunga hitam yang tak memberi pengaruh pada sosok dihadapannya. Sebaliknya, justru benang-benang cosmic menghubungkan mereka berdua, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah boneka, sebuah Marionette. Bersamaan dengan itu, tarian bunga hitam segera tergantikan oleh tarian dan melodi pembawa kematian dari sang pemain, diiringi dengan tarian penuh darah dan nyanyian kesakitan dari sang Marionette.

Saat mawar merah telah pergi, mawar hitam tak berguna lagi, dan mawar putih mempunyai tugas lain untuk dilakukan, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menggunakan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengirimkan jarum-jarum penuh racun dari dalam dirinya pada sosok kegelapan dihadapannya. Apakah ia berhasil? Tidak. Maka, ia pun jatuh. Dan saat Marionette kesayangannya telah rusak, sang pemain pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut disekitarnya, membangunkannya. Setangkai mawar putih berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang patah dan terluka akibat benang yang tadi melilit tubuhnya. Bukan hanya tangannya, kaki, badan, bahkan wajah cantiknya juga bersimbah darah. Sesaat yang lalu ia adalah Marionette yang rusak, namun sekarang ia bangkit lagi sebagai bunga mawar pembawa kematian, meski sudah hampir layu. Tidak, sebenarnya ia telah layu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berdiri lagi. Apakah sesuatu itu? Mungkinkah itu kekuatan sang Dewi? Mungkinkah itu kepercayaan seorang gadis kecil? Atau mungkinkah itu… bunga-bunga mawar? Bunga-bunga merah, hitam dan putih yang menjadi racun dalam tubuhnya, yang sangat dibencinya, bunga-bunga yang tak pernah ia akui keindahannya, yang selalu menjadi beban bagi dirinya? Mengapa mereka menolongnya? Bukan, mereka bukan menolongnya, mereka hanya ingin melihatnya tersiksa sedikit lebih lama…

Mata birunya memandang bunga putih di tangannya. Bunga itu menginginkan dia mati, ia tahu benar hal itu. Kalau begitu… biarlah mawar putih itu yang membunuhnya. Cloth emasnya berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari saat ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk memberikan racunnya pada mawar itu. Selagi mawar putih di dadanya berubah merah, ia memikirkan segalanya.

Hidupnya. Hidupnya dipenuhi kesendirian, kesepian dan penderitaan akibat mawar-mawar itu, akibat racun yang mereka tumbuhkan dalam darahnya.

Kematiannya. Kematiannya yang memalukan dan dipenuhi bayangan kegagalan. Ia telah gagal saat ia tak berhasil menumbangkan musuhnya dan mati. Harga diri dan kehormatan, satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki, telah menghilang bersamaan dengan kematiannya.

Tapi ia tidak mati. Ia hidup, dan hidup berarti kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, mengubah kegagalan menjadi kemenangan, dan kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Serta kesempatan untuk memenuhi kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya, kepercayaan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

Ia baru menyadarinya. Ia harus cepat. Ia berlari menuju kegelapan yang tadi dihadapinya. Ia terus berlari meski mawar putih semakin berubah merah.

Saat ia melihat orang itu, Bloody Rose di dadanya telah berubah warna seutuhnya. Tapi ia masih berdiri.

Dia berjalan menuju tiga buah sosok di pinggiran desa yang telah hancur. Sosok yang pertama adalah sorang gadis yang ia sukai karena kesederhanaannya. Ya, ia menyukai kesederhanaan dan membenci keindahan, karena yang ia tahu, keindahan hanya membawa penderitaan. Sosok yang kedua adalah rekannya, rekan yang hanya ia ketahui namanya tanpa ia kenal lebih jauh berkat racun dalam tubuhnya. Lalu sosok yang terakhir adalah sang pemain Marionette yang telah mempermainkannya, dan karena itu ia membencinya dengan kebencian yang lebih besar dari kebenciannya pada keindahan. Saat ini kebenciannya bahkan lebih besar lagi, karena serangan yang dilakukan terhadap rekannya yang berharga. Tapi serangan itu tak pernah sampai, karena setangkai Piranha Rose menginterupsi, memberitakan kedatangannya.

Mawar-mawar hitam bertebaran disekitarnya dan makhluk hitam itu lagi, dengan tetap tak membawa manfaat apapun baginya. Tentu saja ia mengetahui hal itu. Serangan bunga hitam lalu diikuti oleh Crimson Thorn yang menggunakan seluruh darahnya, atau lebih tepatnya seluruh darah yang masih tersisa dalam tubuhnya. Ia tahu bahwa jarum-jarum darah itu juga tak akan berhasil. Kemenangan hanya dapat diraih dengan sekuntum mawar merah yang dibawanya, yang mengandung racun dalam tubuhnya. Ia mencari momen yang tepat diantara hujan jarum merah, lalu mengirimkan bunga itu tepat ke dada lawannya.

Dan ia berhasil. Ia telah berhasil membunuh Minos dengan darahnya, dengan kematiannya. Ia pun jatuh lagi saat kematian mulai menyelimutinya, tapi kali ini dengan membawa kehormatan dan kemenangan, bukan kegagalan.

Saat itu, secara ajaib kelopak-kelopak Royal Demon Rose berjatuhan disekitarnya. Namun bunga-bunga itu sudah tak memiliki keharuman yang mematikan lagi, sama seperti dirinya yang tak memiliki racun dalam darahnya lagi, karena darahnya telah terkuras habis oleh Bloody Rose dan Crimson Thorn. Mawar-mawar merah itu menari turun dengan indah. Ya, mereka indah. Pada saat itulah ia baru menyadari keindahan mawar-mawar itu, mawar-mawar_nya_. Dan ia tidak membenci keindahan itu. Mungkin memang mawar-mawarnya adalah sumber dari segala kesendirian dan penderitaannya, tapi mereka tak pernah menginginkan ia menderita. Sebaliknya, mereka selalu menemani dan membantu dia, sang Gold Saint Pisces, penjaga kuil ke-duabelas.

"Selama hidupku, aku selalu berada diantara mawar-mawar penuh racun ini. Tapi sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpikir bahwa… mawar-mawar ini indah…" Albafica berbisik.

Lalu kematian menjemputnya, dan mawar-mawarnya yang indah itu berguguran menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan lembut.

* * *

credit goes to: Paskriba SMA 6 jkt yang telah sukses membuat saya gila dan akhirnya membuat fic ini. bagian marionette itu keren abis, walau mengingatkan saya pada kematian Albafica-sama yang menusuk hati... dan teman sebangku saya yang nge-fans berat sama sang marionette sampe2 dia nulisin 'Mr. Marionette' dimana-mana dan bikin saya tambah gila :P

pertama dibuat pada: Jumat, 30 April 2010, 13.30-16.00 di SMA 6, bus kopaja 613, dan rumah  
direvisi pada: Jumat, 30 April 2010, 23.30-24.00 di rumah (setelah membaca ulang manganya)


End file.
